Spring Fever
by scarletcriminal
Summary: Along with the new Spring season comes new romance between the fairies of the Hollow. These relationships come to test friendships. And when secrets are revealed, the fairies' lives are turned upsidedown! Lots of pairings. No OC's.
1. Skipping Work

**Author's Note: I am not usually a big FF writer, but a friend wanted to help translate and I am glad she encouraged me! 3**

**Warnings: Mild sex reference, kissing, yaoi (boy/boy :p), and some mild language. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinker Bell, disney does. If I owned Tinker Bell, it would most definetly be rated "T"...or "M"...**

**"Spring Fever"**

"Tinker Bell! Tinker Bell!" Fairy Mary flew by work station after work station. "Oh where is that girl?"

"Good morning, Fairy Mary!" Bobble chimed cheerfully, fixing a lid onto an acorn kettle.

"Oh, hello, Phineas. Have you seen Tinker Bell around?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I haven't seen much of her at all recently."

"Haven't seen who?" Clank asked, removing a wad of cotton from his ear.

"Never mind. Continue with your work, boys. At least you two never give me trouble."

Bobble chuckled lightly.

"Right."

* * *

"You're so cute when you laugh."

"You're so cute when you say I'm cute when I laugh."

"You're so cute when you say that I'm cute when I say that you're cute when you laugh."

Terence and Tinker Bell sit in the middle of Tink's room, gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands, and occasionally kissing each other on the cheek.

"You know, Terence, if you'd just move your face a little to the left-," Tink leaned in and caught Terence's mouth with her own lips. Terence pulled away.

"Er, aren't you supposed to be working?" He stood up nervously.

"Well, yeah, but I thought I could take some time off to…" She was standing now too, and inching closer to the boy who stood two fairy-feet away, but Terence backed off.

"Tinker Bell!" The fairies froze at the sound of Mary's voice ringing through the hollow.

"Sounds like Ms. Pots and Pans herself has found me." Tinker Bell sighed.

"We can hang out tonight. You know, go to see a show or something."

"I'd love that, Terence."

"Cool." He pressed his lips against her cheek and flew out of the house just before Fairy Mary could spot him.

"Tinker Be-,"

"I'm here, Fairy Mary!" Tink said, buzzing out of her house.

"What are you doing, dear? Why aren't you back at the workshop preparing for Spring?"

"I, um, was a little late getting up I guess."

"A little? It's already the afternoon! So much to be done, so little time to do it! Why, when I was your age, we didn't just sleep in until…"

Tinker Bell tried to drone out the sound of Fairy Mary's voice as she trailed unhappily along behind her boss all the way to Tinker's nook.

* * *

"If I'd have slept in, I'm sure she would have murdered me!" Bobble exclaimed after Mary was clear out of ear shot.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sleeping…" Tink confessed. She smiled sheepishly.

Bobble was not amused.

"Oh. Off with that acorn-head Terence again? Really, sleeping in is a pet peeve of Fairy Mary. Wait till I tell her you were off and-,"

"Bobble! You wouldn't!"

"And why not? That no good Terence…"

"If you say anything about Terence to Fairy Mary or Fairy Gary, I will tell everyone about you know what."

Bobble bit his lip, adjusted his goggles, and focused on his work.

Satisified, Tink smirked.

"That'll shut him up." She thought. After a few moments, however, she realized doing work was no fun without Bobble endlessly chattering about something.

"Did you see the new shoes at Gale's?" She asked slyly. Bobble's head shot up, turning with a smile in Tinker Bell's direction.

"The ones with the purple laces? They're to die for! I wish-," Bobble turned pink and then, pouting, looked back to his work.

"Oh, come on, I'm just trying to get you to talk. I thought they were cute too."

"Yeah. That's the problem." Bobble sighed.

"You could get them as a gift for someone. Try them on, then wrap them up for…Silvermist."

"That'll send the right message. 'Oh, hi, Tinker Bell's friend who is way too popular to talk to me. I was very interested in this pair of shoes so I bought them for you on a whim. I tried them on first, if you don't mind'."

Tink laughed most inappropriately.

"Sorry..."

"It's not your fault. I'll stick to keeping out of girl's clothing stores, thank you very much."

They smiled and continued hacking away at acorns.

* * *

"My queen, would you prefer the light blue or the deep pink?" The Minister of Spring inquired, holding up said choices for the queen.

"Frankly, Hartwell, I don't think it really matters." She said, her focus on other things. The Minister's face dropped.

"Oh, alright…"

"Oh, no, please! I didn't mean it like that. My mind is just somewhere else today. Honestly, choose whichever you like."

"I like whichever one pleases you, my queen."

She smiled at him, pausing a moment to lock him in a kiss. He melted with the touch of their lips, and even more so when he felt the queen's hand wrap around his own.

After a moment, they broke away.

"So, blue it is." He piped, placing the pink flower on the table besides them. "I'll tell that to the garden talent fairies and we'll begin-begin-uh…heh heh." He chuckled, bumping into a table as he backed his way out of the meeting hall. "Oops. Um, yes. Good day." He bolted out of the room, his heart practically leaping out of his chest. Clairion laughed, wondering how long it would take before a simple kiss would stop causing him to faint every time.

* * *

"I agree with the Boob." Irridessa said as she and the other girls wriggled their toes in the water of the calm stream. "You spend too much time with Terence."

"His name is 'Bobble', and no I do not!" Tink argued.

"Wait, who are we talking about again?" Silvermist questioned.

"Tinker Bell and her boyfriend Terence." Fawn replied.

"He is not my boyfriend! He won't even kiss me on the lips…"

"Ha! Of course not. He doesn't think you're good enough for him." Irridessa sneered. The other girls gasped, appalled.

"Shut up, Irridessa!" Tink was turning red.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. Terence could never like a girl like you. You're a tramp!"

"Me?! What about you?!"

"Ladies, ladies! Now, come on, sugar, you don't mean that, do you?" Rosetta looked intently at her light-talent friend.

"Of course not." Irridessa answered, smiling sweetly. "I meant **slut**!" And with that, Irrisdessa flew off into the air and disappeared.

"Argh! That stupid Irridessa! She's such a-,"

Rosetta placed her hands over Fawn's ears.

"Tinker Bell, you really need to calm down." Rosetta said after Tink had finished her rant.

"I can't believe Irridessa would say something like that."

"Yeah…she used to be so nice!" Fawn said.

"Ever since I came to the Hollow a year ago, Irridessa has been snobbish to me." Tink huffily sat down on the edge of a twig.

"Now that you mention it…I can name a few of those times."

"What could make her so angry at me? I didn't do anything!"

"Well…"

* * *

"Terence! Where have you been, we're behind!" Fairy Gary scratched something on his notepad as Terence flew past and into the office.

"I was busy." He lamely explained.

"Let me guess," Gary said, following, "you were with Tinker Bell?"

"Maybe."

"Terence. You know how upset Mary gets when you distract-,"

"Mary? That's an awfully close formality." Terence raised an eyebrow at his boss, slinging a bag over his shoulder that contained a number of satchels full of dust.

"Erm, well, you just get to work on deliveries, lad."

"Okay." Terence left, but poked his head back through the doorway to say, "I'll just leave _"Mary's"_ ration here. You know, so you can actually open your mouth and say something to her." Fairy Gary caught the pouch that was thrown at him. With a smirk and a laugh, Terence was off.

* * *

**It gets better. Haha ;-)**


	2. Fuel For Fighting

**This site confuses me terribly. Please R and R, even if you think it sucks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinker Bell. Sad face.**

**Chapter 2**

"Bobble, you look worried." Clank said, sitting besides his friend. The spring night air was chilled, but still warm enough to keep the fairies from being cold. The lanky tinker geek sat on the edge of the root outside of his house.

"Well, really, it's nothing. Just…Clank, don't you ever think it's weird…?"

"Think what's weird?" The larger of the two replied, placing his hand on Bobble's shoulder.

"Never mind…"

"You can tell me anything." Clank said, nodding vigorously. "I really am a good listener." Bobble chuckled.

"I know that." He kissed Clank softly on the lips. Clank smiled and held Bobble close.

"I promise not to call you weird if you promise not to call me weird." Clank whispered.

"It's a promise." They wrapped their fingers together and made their way inside.

* * *

"No, no, no. Place that on the left. The_ left_. The left! Oh, for goodness sake, the left is this side!" The Minister of Spring pointed to the left. A small fairy boy carried a large blue flower to where the minister directed. "Incompetent fairy." He murmured. "Isn't there anyone around here who can tell their left from right? You can all just go now!" He dropped his head as the fairies flew off in different directions.

"There's less than a week until Spring and these fairies can't seem to do anything right."

"Hartwell?" The minister spun around to see Winter and Fall standing behind him with their eyebrows raised.

"Oh, if it isn't Mrs. Ice Cold and her pal Pumpkin Head."

"Ha, ha, ha." Winter said sarcastically. "Clement and I heard the sound of a fool losing his mind and decided to see if he needed help. Looks like you're doing fine on your own." She and Fall laughed.

"Aw, Clement, sounds like you don't wear the pants in the relationship, do you now?"

"Well, Minister of the Sour Cherries, in a relationship like ours, the pants get taken off quite often." He smirked. "Where as in yours…oh that's right. You haven't got anyone to love. Oh, so sad."

"Yes, but being with no one is a happier existence then having to stand anywhere near…that thing." The Minister of Spring extended a long finger towards Winter. She glared at him, turned to Clement, and pushed her lips against his. Spring frowned as their giggles and moans rung through his ears. His blood boiled with rage.

"Oh why don't you two get a room?!" He hollered at last.

"Good idea." Winter said in a loud tone. "Come, Clement."

"After you, my dear." The two strode off, leaving Hartwell alone in Springtime Square.

"Ha. Best spring of my life." He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly flew home.

* * *

Fairy Mary paced outside the doorway of the dust-keeper's workhouse.

"Come now, Mary, just walk in and smile at him. This isn't that hard!" She took a deep breath and entered.

"Fairy Mary!" Fairy Gary exclaimed upon seeing her. He grinned and suddenly couldn't think of anything to say.

"H-hello Gary." She could feel her cheeks getting red by the second. Neither of them understood why they should feel so nervous around one another.

"I know it's a bit late, but Terence never came around with my pixie dust."

"Oh, it looks like he left it here." Gary said nervously, looking at the sack on the desk.

Both of them reached for the bag, brushing hands and blushing furiously.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Thank you." Mary said quickly, snatching the bag.

"Wait!" Gary called after her. She stopped in the doorway, turning. "Would you…like to see the show tonight? I think the choir is performing."

"Oh, I'd love to." She said.

"Then, I'll see you in a little while?"

"Yes. Sounds good."

"Alright." With a giggle and a wave, Mary was off.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Aw, damn it, who's knocking on our door now?" Bobble questioned to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's Tinker Bell." Clank suggested, removing his hands from around Bobble's waist so he could get the door.

"Ha. She's probably off with that pansy bastard-," he swung the door open, "Terence!" He flushed white as he realized the person who constantly screwed with him was the one standing at his door.

"Nice boxers, gay geek." He snorted.

"Have you come to make fun of my underwear or have you just…did you just call me 'geh'?"

"Yeah, Tink told me about your love interest in Butter-Gut. Anyway, I need your hel-,"

SLAM.

"Hey!" Terence shouted. "I need your help!"

"Well, then, don't insult Clank or I with your stupidity!"

"Oh, come on I don't have time for this shit! I want that thingy you have that looks like a fairy with no wings!"

"My Prince?!" Clank exclaimed. "Don't give it to him! Don't give it to him!"

"No, no, I don't want to keep it. I just want to use it for something."

"For what?" Bobble asked, curious.

"I haven't kissed Tinker Bell yet, and I'm doing it tonight. So I need that thing to surprise her. That way I don't screw things up!"

"You mean so you have a chance of screwing her?"

Terence cocked his head to one side.

"You cannot give it to her." Bobble said with a sigh as he pulled a small doll about half his size off a shelf.

"Don't worry. She doesn't want it."

"You know, Terence." Bobble said, opening the door, "it kind of looks like you." He handed the doll to the dust keeping boy.

"That's the idea."

* * *

"I can't believe those idiotic Winterlynn and Clement! They just-,"

THUD

"Oh! Minister!" Queen Clarion exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you!"

"No, no. It is my fault, my beautiful queen." He got up and reached a hand out to help Clarion. She took it with a smile and was quickly back on his feet.

"You look upset." She noticed.

"Well…it's been rough."

"Nothing a warm bath couldn't help." She said, stroking his cheek with her soft, soft fingers. A heated shiver ran through him.

"Oh, my queen…" He leaned in, and soon their lips were locked in heat and passion. Hartwell opened his mouth a bit wider to allow Clarion's tongue to enter. They smiled, their kiss still going.

"Oh Hartwell." Clarion said, breaking for some air. "This is so…"

"Wrong? Inappropriate? Disastrous?"

"I was going to say…pleasant." She pulled him in for another kiss.

"You know, I think a bath is just what I need."

"In that case…may I join you?" Hartwell went absolutely pink at the request. And positively scarlet at the thought!

"I always follow my queen's orders, m'lady." He bowed and took her hand. The both of them rushed up the winding staircase to the Queen's room, giggling all the way.

* * *

**Oooh! What's Terence want with a doll? How cute is Bobble's accent? (Very X3) and Why do the Ministers have such stupid names!? **

**I'll continue if anyone reads. Hell, I'll continue it even if no one reads it. Ha ha. Tell me what I am doing wrong, si vous plait.**


	3. A Night All Alone

**OMG! I was so happy to see I had reviews :3**

**BlinkYourEyes: Thanks, glad you like :)**

**hana4546: Haha, sorry but I like the Bobble and Clank. Though glad you liked the other part!**

**200Dreams: Woot woot!**

**This is a bit short. Apoligizing.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Tinker Bell**

Chapter 3

"He didn't even bother to pick you up?" Fawn asked as she and Tinker Bell made their way to the theater.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure he has a good reason. Terence doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would stand a fairy up."

"No." Irridessa said, flying down in front of them. "But you're the kind of girl who would scare a guy like him away."

"You know what Irridessa? I don't know what it is you don't like about me, but let me tell you, I-,"

"Tink! Hey Tink!" Terence wove an arm in the air, shouting at her as he stood outside the exit of the theater building. Tinker Bell gave a look of I-told-you-so to Irridessa and flew off.

"Hey Terence! W-wait up!"

Terence had already ducked through the door as Tinker Bell tried to meet him. Fawn caught up to her tinker friend.

"I can't see anything in here. Where is he?" Tink whispered.

"Um…hey! Isn't that him?" She pointed to a seat towards the front.

"That looks like his hat. Thanks." She waved goodbye to Fawn and quietly made her way down the aisles. "Terence!" She whispered through the darkness. When no response came, she nudged his shoulder.

He promptly flopped forward.

"Terence?" Tink grabbed his arm, but drew back in horror. His arm was hard and cold like…like…

"Here I am!" Terence said, popping up behind Tinker Bell's chair. She let out a scream, but Terence quickly placed his lips over hers, causing her to become completely silent. Slowly, Terence made his way over the chair and into the seat besides her, their lips still locked.

When she finally pulled away, her face completely red so that even through the dark it shone like a light, Tinker Bell was at a loss for words.

"What is…" She turned to touch the slumping figure once more.

"That's uh, see I wanted to make you think it was me, so I took the doll and then I wanted to surprise you but, um…" Terence wasn't sure what to say either, so Tinker Bell placed a tiny finger over his mouth.

"You're so sweet, Terence." She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time he didn't shrink away. They didn't watch much of the show that night.

* * *

The queen shook her head as she pulled out a soft yellow towel from her golden locks.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not hide our love." She said absently, shaking her wings to dry them off as well.

"Well, it would probably go something like this." Hartwell began to explain as he emerged from the bathroom.

"We would be walking hand in hand, everything's peachy, right?, and then there goes the other Ministers, probably freaking out that the queen's in love. And so then Tinker Bell does something horribly inconvenient and somehow destroys everything. And that'll lead to everyone _else_ freaking out and then someone will die, and it'll probably be me because, you know, I'm just lucky like that. And then you'll be so distraught that the entire hollow collapses and everyone else will be captured by pirates!" Hartwell collapsed onto the comfortable sheets, heaving a great sigh.

The queen laughed lightly, settling onto the bed next to him and playing with his dark brown hair.

"Really, I don't think us holding hands will lead to pirates."

"Well, how do you know? I mean, how do you really know?"

"I don't. But, there are a lot of things I don't know."

"Yeah. And Mainland dwellers can fly."

"I don't know why you are always so cautious. That's one thing."

"I'm careful because I don't want to lose you. And every time that little fairy puts us in jeopardy…"

"Come now, Tinker Bell has made Springtime much easier. With all of her inventions, it takes a fraction of the time it used to."

"I suppose." The two became silent, playing with the strings of their robes.

"I say, on the day of my review, we should walk hand in hand. Together." Queen Clarion said at last. The spring minister could feel his heart beating faster.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes. And if a band of pirates should appear, I promise not to let go." He smiled at her comment. Rarely did he feel as he did at that moment. Alone with the woman he loved, and alright with it too.


	4. KISSING

**hana4564: Thank you for the encouragement, and it is okay! :D**

**BlinkYourEyes: Thanks so much, I'm happy to hear you like so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Tinker Bell or its characters.**

**"Spring Fever"**

**Chapter 4**

Tinker Bell couldn't stop herself from giggling. Terence eased his lips back onto hers as her laughter died out. Both of them lied together in Tink's hammock-like bed.

"Mmm…Terence…" She blushed, not used to Terence being so forward. Then again, it was her who slowly found his hand and was guiding it to down the back of her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"I really enjoyed tonight, Gary." Fairy Mary said, her palm firmly holding his.

"You see? Getting away from work once in awhile can be enjoyable."

"Work...Oh you just reminded me! Would you mind too terribly if we checked in on Tinker Bell? She said she was leaving work early to toil on some new invention, and I'd like to know if she's actually done it."

"That's no problem. I know what it's like to have a worker who always wants to scoot out of the workshop three hours ahead of schedule."

Mary opened Tinker Bell's door, and instantly regretted it. Her face went completely white, the image of Terence on top of Tinker Bell almost too much for her heart to handle.

"T-terence?!" Gary shouted in bewilderment.

Both Terence and Tinker Bell were completely flustered, more so from being caught together than anything else. Terence got up hastily, stumbling towards the door and fixing his hair.

"Well, looks like I'm lost. Better go finish those deliver-,"

"Save it, lad. This isn't something you can 'scoot out' on." Gary's hand grasped the back of Terence's collar.

"I'm so sorry, Gary…" Mary said quietly. Gary touched her shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You two were on a date? That's kind of…"

"I suggest you save that too, lad, lest you want double the punishment I'm giving you." Gary closed the door behind himself, leaving an extremely embarrassed Tinker Bell to an outraged Fairy Mary.

"Tinker Bell! I am so frustrated I don't even know how to begin!"

"Fairy Mary, please! This is so embarrassing! We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Kissing, I can accept. But you-,"

"Wait, we _were_ kissing. What else would we be doing?" Tinker Bell suddenly became intrigued.

"Er, wait, what? No, no, no, what you two were doing is most definitely _not_ kissing."

"Oh really? Then what was it?"

"Don't try and confuse me-where did you see that display of affection? That no good Terence boy show you?"

"Don't say things about Terence! You don't even know him!"

"Please, Tinker Bell. I know enough about him. He has a fondness of teasing one of my star tinkers and he's said so many horrible things to that friend of yours. What's her name…the light talent fairy…"

"Irridessa!? What did he say?!"

"Well, she liked him awhile back and he blatantly refused…oh that's not the issue at hand here! What you two were doing was highly inappropriate! You are not allowed to be alone with Terence, or to even see Terence until the both of you have learnt your lesson."

"Well that's just great! Fairy Mary, you know nothing about us!"

"I was a young girl once too, Tinker Bell. Just…just…" Fairy Mary was at a loss from words. Disbelief set in. How could Tinker Bell let her down like that? Where had she even_ learned_ such behavior from?

She turned and left, shaking her head.

* * *

"Okay, okay, everyone! Everything ready? Yes? Oh, put that there on the right. Yes, thank you! Straighten that leaf!" The Minister of Spring tried to keep calm. He'd done plenty of reviews, why should he be any more nervous for this one? He knew quite well why, but his thoughts were clouded with the thought of not thinking about it.

"It's the queen!" Called out one fairy.

"Alright everyone, in your places!" Even Hartwell himself was surprised to be as calm as he was. The fairies stared at him, wondering why he wasn't hyperventilating and shouting in his normal matter.

The three other Ministers made their way down the flowered path through Springtime Square. Hartwell was too busy beaming at the queen as she burst into the scene in the most spectacular display, to notice the snobbish glares from two of the three other Ministers.

"Queen Clarion, your illustriousness, welcome to Springtime Square!" At the sound of his voice, fireworks shot into the air, exploding into sparkling colors which lit up the night sky in a dazzling way.

"I see you've added fireworks, Minister." She said with a hint of an inquisitive tone in her voice.

"Of course. Nothing's too good for you, my queen."

She smiled, lifting her hand with the palm facing the sky. Hartwell, glowing with excitement, placed his palm in hers and led her along the path.

"That doesn't mean anything, does it?" Winterlynn questioned, leaning over to whisper to Clement, the Minister of Fall.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't'? It means everything! The queen is holding hands; she's warming up to him!" He hissed.

"Oh for goodness sake, they're just holding hands." The Minister of Summer poked in.

"Yes, but to every one of the other fairies here, holding hands is worth blushing over. Which means, to Hartwell, it's worth dying over."

* * *

"I don't believe it. He's like two people in one! One minute, he's all shy and afraid to kiss me, and the next he's got his hands all over me!"

"Oh, Tinker Bell, you're much too young for this!" Rosetta cried in her southern accent.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me I'm a little kid. I'm not!"

"Yes, but you are younger than all of us."

"Not by much. What does it matter anyway?"

"Terence has always been like he is. He's nice to the people he likes and mean to those he doesn't. But I find it hard to belive he did anything like _that_. I mean, Terence can be mean, but not…" Rosetta trailed off, trying to fish for the right phrase.

"I guess it was more me…but still! Fairy Mary said that he said something horrible to Irridessa. Is that true?"

Rosetta drew in a deep breath.

"Irridessa really liked him. A lot. And then, one day, she decided to tell him. But, instead of just telling him, she kissed him. And that lead to more kissing. But it was all on her part. So Terence pushed her off and screamed something nasty."

"What?"

"We don't know. Irridessa told us that part. The rest of the story was from Bobble."

"You…know Bobble's name?" Tink questioned, a bit surprised. Rosetta's cheeks turned as red as her rose-painted fingernails.

"Well…sugar, where is everyone?" Rosetta looked around, when they noticed a burst of blue and white light in the air.

"The Queen's Review!" Tinker Bell exclaimed.

* * *

"When the Neverblossom blooms, we shall be prepared to take off for the Mainland!"

"That's wonderful to hear, Minister."

Tinker Bell, followed by Rosetta, landed in line next to Fawn as the queen and Hartwell stared at the flower which signified Spring in the Hollow.

"Where were you two?" Fawn whispered.

"Busy talking about girl stuff. Boys, makeup..."

"Oh, that's much more important."

"You are all doing a lovely job, my fairies." The queen said, turning to her people. "I cannot express how proud I am of all of you." Queen Clarion's eyes caught Tinker Bell's for an instant. The thought that Fairy Mary might have mentioned something to her hadn't even crossed her mind until then.

"As the days wind down until Spring shall begin, I want you all to know…" Tinker Bell stopped listening as she realized who had just switched places with Rosetta and was now on her left. Irridessa, eveidently, wasn't willing to pay attention either.

"I hear you and Terence were-,"

"Irridessa, stop." Tink said forcefully. "I know that you liked Terence and now you're just saying things to me because you're jealous. Well you know what?" Tink glared at a shocked Irridessa. "I forgive you." She faced forward, looking straight ahead as Irridessa let her words sink in.

"You know what, Tinker Bell? You always assume it's you who deserves the apology." Irridessa replied. "So I forgive you too."

Tinker Bell smiled and the two girls wrapped their arms around each other in an apologetic hug.

"Let us make this the best Spring that ever was had!" Cheers erupted from everyone as the queen finished her speech. More fireworks found their way into the night sky.

"Looks like my prediction didn't prove to be nearly as bad as I thought." Hartwell said, moving to Clarion's side.

"That's it, Minister? 'Hardly as bad'? How is this, then?" She gently placed her lips against his as green sparks drifted down above their heads.

"…Did I say 'bad'? I meant, 'not nearly as wonderful'." He wrapped his arms around her back and they continued to kiss, earning fits of giggles from the fairies with their rosy cheeks and joyful dispositions.

"Please, tell me this is a nightmare! Hartwell, _The Hartwell_, cannot be flirting with the queen right now!" Winterlynn felt like fainting.

"Looks like you two aren't the only higher-ups who have a relationship." Summer said, a grin emerging onto her plump cheeks.

* * *

"I don't think I have much time. If Fairy Mary catches me alone with you, I think she'll take a springy-thing and ram it over my head."

"I could hardly call this moment 'alone'." Terence said, looking once more at the nearby bush where three fairy heads poked out to spy on them.

"He's looking this way!" Fawn ducked.

"Shh!" Rosetta followed, leaving Silvermist to daftly stay there, deliberately staring at Tinker Bell and Terence.

"Sil!" Fawn hissed.

"Huh? Oh. Oh!" Rosetta yanked her down.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Tink tried to force a chuckle from herself, but it didn't work out very well.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I get to see you." Terence brushed back his hair.

"Terence, you always seem so nice."

"I am nice, Tink."

"To me. But not to some of my friends." When he didn't respond, Tinker Bell took his hand in her own.

"Maybe if you were less of a bully…and more of a boyfriend…" She brushed her lips against his.

"Maybe if you were less of a hothead…and more of a girlfriend..." They both laughed, hugging.

Small clapping floated out from the bushes. Fawn whistled.

The three girls chimed in together,

"Tink and Terence at the Pixie Dust Tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

And even then, the tinker and dust keeper could feel their cheeks turning hot as if they had a fever.

**~Fin Part One~**

* * *

**I have decided to continue with more of the story, so I shall add an part two! Please R&R, it really helps me! ^.^**


	5. Getting Schooled

**I must...pick up this laptop in English class...and type fan fiction! xD (And it is exactly what I shall do, Ms. Simon!)**

**So, continuing on...with part two now!**

**"Spring Fever"**

Tinker Bell pouted, throwing a leaf journal across the room.

"Ugh. Homework. I can't stand this! Do you know what really gets under my wings?"

"Homework?"

"Exactly!" She sighed, flopping backwards onto the couch of Fawn's living room.

"It's not that bad…what did you get for number four Irridessa?"

"Shh! I'm looking for shoes on the web!" She paused, taking a moment to stare at two different images. She plucked a photo of an orange pair of slippers and a yellow pair of sandals from the stringy web.

"Which ones?" She asked.

"The yellow ones, definitely." Bobble said.

"Yeah, I agree." Rosetta smiled, blushing as she sidled close to Bobble.

"Say, do you understand how to multiply these fractions? I'm a little daft when it comes to math." She batted her eyelashes. Tinker Bell couldn't keep from chortling in the corner as she remembered Rosetta's techniques to getting boys to notice you.

Step 1: Play dumb.

"Oh sure, Rosetta." Bobble said, not even looking up at her face. He began scrawling curly numbers onto her homework, explaining how to do the problem.

"Poor Rosetta," thought Tink, "she has no idea he's taken, and he has no idea she likes him."

"You're right, the yellow just work best." Irridessa smiled, satisfied.

"And that's how you do it!" Bobble said, finally looking up into Rosetta's eyes. She smiled, a blush emerging onto her cheeks.

"Thanks, rose petal!" She gushed. "I really understand it thanks to you."

"Uh, sure. No problem, Rosetta."

"Hey, you know how the Minister of Summer said the queen would be coming to our class tomorrow?" Tink asked. The others responded with 'yeah's and 'uh-huh's. "What do you think she's going to say?"

"She said something about 'a very important lesson', right? What do you think that could be about?" Fawn pondered it, crossing out a few of her answers and filling them with doodles of deer and squirrels.

"Well, I have one idea!" Irridessa said slyly, poising on the edge of her seat.

"What is it?" Silvermist inquired.

"I think it has to do with…" Irridessa grinned a wicked smile, "you-know-what!" The rest of the girls, save Tinker Bell, burst into fits of laughter.

"What's what? Who knows?" Tinker Bell couldn't stand to be left out of a conversation.

"But why? I mean, none of us have done anything, right?"

"I talked to Fairy Larry about it, and he says that Fairy Gary and Fairy Mary saw a certain _someone_ with a certain_ someone else_ doing a certain _something_!" Everyone's gaze shifted to Tinker Bell.

"What? What did I do?"

"You really mean it, Irridessa? He said that?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Fairy Mary is fuming mad. That's why Terence isn't here right now; they aren't supposed to see each other!" The girls squealed.

"Bobble, what are they talking about?" Tink demanded.

"Look, I don't think I'm the one you want to talk to." He abruptly stood up, gathering his books and rushing out.

"So you mean Tinker Bell and Terence actually got caught…"

"Is that what all of this is about? Me and Terence kissing? You saw me and Terence kiss when we became boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"From what I hear, you were doing a bit more than that." Irridessa grinned.

"When you said he had his hands all over you, I thought you meant it literally. You know, like, it was a hand-on-chest thing, but-,"

"Gah! Rosetta! That would be way too embarrassing! Terence touching my chest?" Her face went its absolute shade of ruby red.

"Oh please, don't try and act all innocent, Tinker Bell." Fawn giggled, poking her friend in the ribs.

"I-I don't even know what you guys are talking about!"

"Sure you don't. Come on, even I'm not that stupid!" Silvermist retorted.

Tink stamped her foot.

"You're all sounding a bit stupid to me!"

"Aw, come on, Tink. Tell us what happened!"

"That's just it, nothing happened!" Tink exclaimed, picking up her school bag. "You're all hopeless!"

Tinker Bell, he face still crimson from the embarrassment, started flying home.

"Why do people keep assuming I am doing something more? What more is there to do!? Some people just don't know when to quit! Augh! Guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow…"

* * *

"Good morning, class!" The Minister of Summer cheered, her voice bright and cheerful as always.

"Good morning Minister." The class replied. As all the Ministers chose jobs to perform in their off seasons, Summer had chosen teaching.

"As I mentioned yesterday, Queen Clarion is coming in to speak to you today on a very, er, sensitive topic, in light of an event which occurred in the Hollow recently."

Irridessa raised her hand.

"Yes, Irridessa?"

"Does it have to Tinker Bell and Terence?"

Some of the class giggled.

"Ah, there's the queen now. Everyone, up. Up!"

The class slowly rose to their feet.

"Good morning, Queen Clarion." They said in unison.

"Good morning, my young fairies. Please, sit." The students sat, eagerly awaiting to hear what their queen had to say.

"Now, as you may be aware, I'm here today to discuss a little about a very serious issue that has come to my attention. And that issue is something we have not had to deal with for quite some time…" The queen paused, taking a moment to think. "Now, I'm sure you all know the answer, but could someone tell me how fairies are created?" Several hands made their way into the air. Queen Clarion chose Fawn's.

"When a newborn baby laughs for the first time, it's laugh creates a fairy and carries it to Never Land!" She explained proudly.

"Yes, that is correct." The Queen smiled at the animal talent fairy. "But, there is another circumstance…"

The fairies' faces dropped. The class fell silent.

Clarion cleared her throat.

"I'm not going into detail, as most of you know well from your regularly scheduled classes you have with your head fairies. I'm just here to stress the fact to you that involving yourselves in activities beyond kissing at your age is highly inappropriate as well as dangerous." She locked eyes with Terence at this point. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before she continued on. "Only once has a fairy baby survived from having parents at your ages." She paused thoughtfully as her eyes caught Bobble's. The fairy boy slumped in his chair.

"Phineas, dear," Clarion said, placing a hand on Bobble's scrawny shoulder, "are you alright?"

He nodded weakly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright." She looked back at the rest of the class. "And, most unfortunately, the fairy's parents did not survive the happening." She swallowed. If a speck of dust had fallen onto the floor, it would have been heard through the deafening silence of the room.

Tinker Bell suddenly allowed the queen's words to really sink in.

"You had…parents?" She questioned, looking at Bobble.

"Well, you didn't think the queen gave me a name as long as 'Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire', did you?"

"That's right." Queen Clarion confirmed.

Tinker Bell thought it over, realizing that he was the only fairy with a last name. After all, those were for Clumsies. And then there was the realization of just what everyone was assuming Tinker Bell and Terence had done. She may not have known much about the other way fairy babies were made, but she knew that it involved much more than brushing lips.

"Right, well, I advise that each and every one of you heed my word. There is no reason for any of you to even be thinking of such things until you become fully matured adults. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Queen Clarion." The students responded in somewhat varied formation.

"Thank you all, then. Continue with your learning!" Queen Clarion left, triggering the girls to turn and instantly begin chattering away.

"Look, to set you ALL straight once and for all, Terence and I were not, nor have we _ever_, tried anything more than kissing. Okay?"

"Hey, Tinker Bell, if you say nothin' happened, than nothin' happened." Rosetta said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Tink. I guess we all got over excited." Fawn laughed apologetically.

"But why didn't anyone ever mention that Bobble was a baby once?"

"It's not like we knew." Irridessa said, motioning to the girls who were nodding their heads. Rosetta glanced over at Bobble who was in the middle of whispering to Clank.

"Besides, what's it matter?" Irridessa sighed. "I cannot wait until I am old enough…"

"I can." Fawn said, sticking out her tongue and shaking her head.

"Do you think the Queen does it too?" Silvermist mused aloud.

"Why not? I think she's got a secret. In fact, I think she's got multiple secrets."

"Alright class, everyone quiet down. Let's get to work on those fractions, shall we?" Everyone groaned, taking out their books and preparing for another monotonous day of school.

* * *

**My annoyance of school and homework is being reflected in my writing. :P**

**But, this counts as creative English writing, no?**

**I plan to take this part of the story in a new direction, and cannot wait to lay out some of the ideas I have. Yays! Please R&R!**

**(Yes, that's it. Reviews will make me a better writer. Much more helpful than...*looks at worksheet*...English grammar rules...*sigh*) :-)**


	6. You're Not My Mother

**Shaky, shaky...this is tough. I am getting there though. I am thinking of doing more Tinker Bell FF, not just continuing this. If I get any up thumbs, I will. (But you all know I will even with non response ha ha) ALSO-I have begun beta reading, if anyone wants it. Be warned-I am cruel! XD So anyhow, please do enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**"Spring Fever"**

Tinker Bell wrapped her arms around Bobble.

"Eh? What's that about, then?"

"I…had no idea…" Tink pulled away from her friend, biting her bottom lip.

"It's no big deal. I didn't know them, so it's not like I ever loved them." He shrugged, continuing to walk away.

"How can you say that?" Tinker Bell asked, astonished. She followed Bobble. "I mean, they were your parents!"

"As far as I am concerned, my parent is…" He trailed off. "Look, I never knew them. You can't really love someone you never met."

"Maybe not." Tink said. "But you can miss them." With that statement, she went back to her friends.

* * *

"Shh! You guys have to be quiet!" Tinker Bell shushed, covering Silvermist's mouth with a tiny fairy palm.

"She's right, if the queen hears us, who knows how much trouble we'll be in!" Irridessa whispered.

"Clarion, it's against my better judgment!" The Minister of Spring croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Who's that?" Silvermist whispered.

"Sounds like a man." Rosetta said, trying to peek above the ledge for a better view. The five fairy friends were positioned just beneath a window looking into the queen's room.

"Well frankly, Hartwell, it must be done!" Came the queen's reply.

"Hartwell? Have you ever met anyone with that name?" Fawn asked.

"No, not that I can remember." The others nodded in agreement.

"I hate doing it. It's terrible, and the taste is less than pleasant." The man said.

"Well, you'll do it whether you like it or not. I'll tie you down if I have to."

The girls quietly gasped.

"Why would the queen threaten anyone like that?!" Tinker Bell questioned frantically.

"Then tie me! I will not take that poison!" Hartwell replied.

"She's trying to give him poison!"

"What if it's a pirate!?" Silvermist screamed.

"SHH!" Tinker Bell replaced her hand onto Sil's lips.

"A pirate would never fit in there, stupid!" Fawn said.

"You might as well be a blonde." Irridessa said, picking dirt from her nails.

"Would you two be quiet?" Tink hissed, turning her attention back to the conversation in the room, which had suspisciously gone silent, save for a couple of soft moans.

"Mmm…no, you mustn't! This is sick!" Hartwell screamed, gasping.

"You're the one who's sick! Now take it! I won't refrain from gagging you with the spoon!"

"I can't believe the queen is being so…heartless!" Rosetta said, straining to see through the yellow-tinted window pane. She could only make out to blurry shadows.

"We have to tell someone!" Silvermist insisted.

"What are we going to say?" Irridessa inquired. "We were just spying on the queen to see if she has sex, and then we heard her trying to kill someone!"

Tinker Bell gasped.

"What if it's Bobble's dad?!"

The other's looked at her, eyebrows raised and heads cocked.

"What?" Tink shrugged, lifting her arms.

"Look, let's just go say something before it's too late!"

* * *

"Fairy Mary!" Tinker Bell burst into Fairy Mary's bedroom, regretting the action as her face went red from the sight of Mary and Gary sitting besides one another on Mary's bed with their faces pressed together.

"What is it, dear?!" She asked, becoming as frantic as Tink was. Tinker Bell wiped the image of the two from her mind and turned her attention back to the queen.

"The queen is murdering someone!"

"What!?" The two boss fairies replied in unison.

"Hurry! She's seriously going to hurt someone!" Mary, followed by Gary, followed Tinker Bell who was following the four other girls to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

"I'll give you to the count of three!" The queen announced. "One…two…"

"Freeze!" Mary said, throwing herself through the door.

"M-Mary?" The queen questioned, a scarlet blush popping onto her cheeks. She was in the middle of straddling the Minister of Spring with a spoon in her hand witch held a teaspoon of red cough medicine.

The five little fairies poked their heads in to see.

"I-I-I am _so_ sorry!" Mary gushed, backing off.

"Whatever possessed you to come bursting in here?" Clarion questioned in her noramal, oddly calm, voice.

"Tinker Bell!" Mary shouted through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes?" The tinker dropped her head, sighing. "I'm sorry, Fairy Mary. And I' m _really_ sorry, your majesty and…" She lifted her head to see Hartwell, the man she recognized as being the uptight minister who had a habit of disliking her. She giggled. "Your name is 'Hartwell'?" She asked.

The Minister became a deep rouge color.

"There's nothing funny about my name!" He shouted, coughing immediately afterwards.

"Again, I apologize, your majesty. Minister." Mary nodded to each of them, tugging Tinker Bell away before she could utter another word.

* * *

"Do you know how much of an embarrassment you are? I swear, one of these days, you will be a grown woman and I will not be here to babysit you, Tinker Bell. Are you listening?"

"Fairy Mary, you don't have to babysit me! I am so tired of you calling me a kid! We go through this over and over again!"

"That's because you don't get it! Do you not understand that your meddling in other people's lives just gets you - and most of the time _me _- in trouble?"

"Oh, so you think if you were my mother you could have magically made me a perfect little girl who follows the rules?"

"Mother?" Mary repeated. "Where did that come from?"

"Ugh!" Tinker Bell exclaimed, folding her arms. "I hate this!"

"Hate what? Talking to me? Because if that's the case, you can stay in your room. Permanently!"

"See?! There you go again, acting all…bossy!"

"It's my job, Tinker Bell. I am supposed to keep you safe and out of trouble."

"Well you're not my mother! And even if you were, you'd do a terrible job at keeping anyone in line!"

Fairy Mary shook her head, heading towards the door.

"Well, since you seem to know so much about being a parent, maybe I should have let you become one. Then you'd see how it really is." She paused to open the door. "Oh that's right. You wouldn't." She left, closing the door behind herself.

Tinker Bell screamed, trying to cool off, to get rid of the anger she felt. What did Fairy Mary know about being loving towards anyone? She had no right to claim she knew what being a parent was like. Then again, Tinker Bell supposed neither did she. She sank onto the edge of her bed, sighing. Was it even possible she could have had a baby with Terence? Did he know about that? Tinker Bell rethought Mary's words.

"'Maybe I should have let you die', was what she really meant, wasn't it?" Tink thought, lying back against her pillow. Slowly, a tear began to run down her flushed cheek. And then another. Et autre, et autre. And another, and another. Until the tears were steadily falling through the holes of the spider silk fabric of Tink's hammock to the wooden floor boards.

* * *

**Ooh. Tense moment. I ought to sneak out of here before it gets to an awkward point. Reviews appreciated. *slinks off to math class***


	7. Tea

**Thanks to all who have encouraged and asked for more! This is not the end yet to part two, but it is fast approching! So please, enjoy. R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinker Bell, but delight in twisting the characters much. Ha.**

* * *

Things seemed to be a bit off-kilter around the Hollow. Tinker Bell was less energetic, Bobble wasn't smiling quite as often, and Clank had fallen ill, forcing him to stay home.

As a result, the workshop in Tinker's Nook felt gloomy and depressed. The friends worked in silence.

The clock ticked away. Seconds to minutes to hours. Before they realized it, they'd done a whole day's work without saying a word to one another.

"So, I expect you have plans tonight?" Bobble said finally as they cleared the tables of extra material.

"Not really. Going to school. Going to bed." Tink replied.

"Really?" Bobble's eyes widened. "Thought you might go off with the friends you have like always."

"Well…do you wanna do something tonight?" She asked. "I don't feel like talking to the girls."

"Well…okay." Bobble was a bit taken aback by her offer. They'd never hung out alone together. Normally, Clank tagged along with Bobble at least. But he was friends with Tink. Why not?

"Cool. After school we can go get some tea." Tinker Bell said casually, waving goodbye and flying off.

Bobble smiled to himself, making his way out of Tinker's nook and through the summertime section of the Hollow.

"Hey rose petal!" Rosetta called to him, waving and giggling as he smiled back. She rushed to his side.

"Uh, hi Rosetta! What's up?"

"I um, wanted to ask yall something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you want to go out for tea later? Together?" She asked with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Sure!" Bobble answered.

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"Tinker Bell just invited me too."

"She-she did?" Rosetta's eyebrows furrowed.

"Aye. All three of us can go, I suppose."

"No, no, nectar. If Tinker Bell invited you, you should go with her." Rosetta said, trying to keep her smile as best she could. "I'll…just, um…bye." She turned quickly so he couldn't see the obvious tear strolling down her previously pink face. She flitted away, trying to contain her disheartened sobs.

…

Fawn was busy helping a small squirrel climb a tree.

"That's it, boy! Keep going! You got it!" She encouraged with a clap of her hands. Rosetta stumbled into the clearing where the tomboy and the animal were working. She cried into her soft hands and slumped onto a twig.

"Yeah! You did it! Woo-hoo!" Fawn cheered. The squirrel scurried into the hole in the tree.

When the animal-talent turned around, she noticed her friend softly crying.

"Oh, Rosetta, what happened?" Fawn asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and returning her feet to the ground.

"Tinker Bell asked Bobble to tea when she knew I liked him!" She cried. "And he said yes to her too. I just can't believe Tink would do something like that."

"Well, isn't she dating Terence?" Fawn questioned. She didn't understand why the other girls cared so much about dating and liking boys, and why they got so upset when one didn't like them.

"That's right." Rosetta said, sudden realization hitting her. "That two-timing thorn bush!" She spat.

"Now come on, maybe she just asked him as a friend, then."

"I have to go tell Silvermist!" Rosetta said, jumping up.

"W-wait, didn't you hear me? They're just friends! This is how rumors get started!" But Rosetta wasn't listening. She was already buzzing away in a hurry to tell her water-talent pal.

…

"So you mean Terence is available!?" Silvermist asked excitingly after Rosetta gave her the news.

"…No…" Rosetta inspected her friend quizzically.

"O-oh…well, that's good. I was hoping that he wasn't. You know, for his sake…"

"Right." Rosetta said skeptically. "Anyway, who knows how many different boys Tinker Bell has been asking out?!"

"I think you're making too big a deal out of this." Silvermist said. "Don't you think you might just be a little…upset?"

"Upset? Because Tinker Bell stole away the only chance I had to go on a date with Bobble because every other night he's off hanging out with his friend and I finally had the confidence to ask him?" She pouted. "Yes, yes I am upset." Rosetta admitted, folding her arms.

"Then all you have to do is go there, wait until Tink leaves Bobble alone, and go talk to him!"

"Silvermist, yall actually had a good idea!"

"Oh my gosh…I did!" She beamed, and the two friends hugged.

"What was my idea again?"

"Never mind. I'll tell yall after it works. Bye!"

* * *

Later that night, Tinker Bell and Bobble sat at a table in the tea room by the Pixie Dust tree.

"Don't you ever hate how fussy Fairy Mary can be?" Tinker Bell asked, placing a cube of sugar into her second cup of tea.

"I try to follow the rules." Bobble said, finishing his first cup. "Lest the wrath of Fairy Mary tear through the Nook."

"You're always so afraid of her."

"Afraid? No, no. It's a different feeling."

"Different?" Tink asked, her eyebrow climbing up her forehead. "How so?"

"Well…I can't explain it. It's like, you can never really be afraid of the one you love, just afraid you'll let them down."

Tink's eyes widened.

"Love? You're in love with Fairy Mary?!" She blanched at the thought.

"Not that kind of love, Tinker Bell!" Bobble exclaimed, embarrassed. "There's a family love too."

Tinker Bell cocked her head. Family to her had always meant everyone in the Hollow. Queen Clarion treated everyone as their children, and so the 'brothers and sisters' followed suit. Even Vidia was a sister she had to love.

"Don't you love your friends? Irridessa, Rosetta…"

"Yes, but…"

"Hey you two, mind if I cut in?" Rosetta asked approaching the table.

"Actually-," Tinker Bell was about to say something when Rosetta jumped in.

"Tinker Bell, honey dew, why don't you go and ask the waiter for another chair?"

"Oh, I'll do it." Bobble said, about to get up.

"No, no." Rosetta insisted. "Tinker Bell is plenty able, darlin'. Ain't you?" She asked the last question while looking into Tink's eyes. The tinker wasn't sure what Rosetta was up to, but she figured she didn't want to start anything.

"Yeah, alright." Tinker Bell said, floating off to find a chair.

"So, Bobble." Rosetta said with a smile. "How's about you and I fly and see the stars?"

"I, uh…huh?"

"You know, get out of here."

"You mean, leave Tinker Bell? Why?"

"Because she's dating Terence! And…I like you better."

Bobble took in the girl's words.

"Oh…Rosetta, I…"

"Found a chair!" Tink exclaimed, plopping it down next to the table.

"Tinker Bell!" Rosetta shouted.

"What?"

"Rosetta, we need to talk." Bobble said, getting up and taking her by the hand. He led her through the door and they stood together outside the tea room. The air was cool and the lighting was dim save for a small firefly lamp by the 'Tea House' sign.

Just as Bobble was about to open his mouth, he felt a pair of lips being crashed against his own.

Rosetta poured her heart into the kiss. She had longed for it for such a long time, but when she realized Bobble was less than enthusiastic about it, she pulled away. An irrepressible tear escaped her eye.

"Rosetta, there's someone else in my life already." He said. "Any other guy would love a pair of lips like yours, but not me." As an afterthought, he added, "Or Clank." He faintly smiled.

"I'm sorry, Bobble." She said. "I understand. I hope…we can still be friends."

"Of course, Rosetta!" He grinned, and so did she. "How about some tea?"

* * *

***Groan* I know, it was bad. I apologize. I have a serious case of writer's block. I'd love to hear what you all think, or maybe even some ideas! I am always look to imporve my writing. Thanks for reading! (Yes, I will continue :) )**

**Silvermist's liking for Terence came from when she was talking to him in "The Lost Treasure". I saw, and thought, 'She is going to take Terence' lol. And her stupidity came from that scene too, if you've ever watched the movie.**

**And oh no, I accidentally messed up really bad when Bobble and Tink were talking here...oh the gaps will fill themselves.**


	8. A Cure, The End!

**Yes, I have completed it! I am here with Matthieu having a great time and- oh my God! It's midnight! x___x**

**Anyway, please enjoy. (R&R maybe please?)**

* * *

"Do you know what I loathe?" Hartwell asked, coughing.

"Being sick?" The Queen guessed.

"Yes." He grumbled. She crawled beneath the soft yellow covers and cuddled close to Hartwell. Her lips found their way to his hot cheek, trying to sooth his under the weather feeling.

"Does that help?" She asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Ugh…Bobble, I hate being sick." Clank complained from his place on the bed.

"Ah, quit your whining." Bobble replied.

"Don't be so mean, he's burning up!" Tinker Bell scolded, touching Clank's forehead.

"Aye, but he does nothing but complain." The boy wearing the glasses replied. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed, finding what he was searching for. "Will these do?" He presented a pair of shiny stones to the female tinker.

"Yes! These are perfect!" She took them, thanking Bobble. "Where did you get them?"

"Fairy Mary's lost-things closet." He replied. "Speaking of Fairy Mary, I remember what I was going to say to you earlier. She was so upset the other day, saying how you said she could never be a good mother. So I was a bit peeved, and when you invited me out I was going to say something then but then Rosetta kissed me-,"

"Wait, what? Who kissed who?" Clank muttered.

"Tell me what?" Tink asked, ignoring Clank.

"That I was angry because you insulted me." Bobble said.

"No, I insulted Fairy Mary." Tink argued.

"Well, I took it that you said that she couldn't raise a child correctly and so that I wasn't raised correctly."

Tinker Bell blinked. Suddenly, a cog fell into place in her brain.

"Fairy Mary is your mother!?"

"S-sort of…you knew that already, though."

"No I didn't!"

"HOLD ON!" Clank shouted hoarsely. The other two turned to face him.

"What?!" They shouted in unison. The room fell silent.

"Who kissed Rosetta?"

The two in the air groaned.

"Just go back to sleep, Clanky." Bobble said. "We all need some sleep."

"Fairy Mary?" Tinker Bell called softly.

"Come in." The boss fairy didn't bother to lift her head from her work as Tinker Bell entered her classroom.

The tiny fairy floated over to Mary's desk quietly, landing in front of it and looking her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. It's just that sometimes, I lose control. I get so angry that I don't realize what I'm saying. Please forgive me."

"Oh, Tinker Bell. Of course I forgive you." Mary said, hugging the tinker prodigy. "We all have our problems."

"Like how you always overreact?" Tink questioned.

"Don't push it."

They both laughed.

* * *

"So everything's cool with everyone?" Terence asked as he and Tinker Bell made their way through Summer Glade.

"Yeah. Everything's pretty much back to normal, even though some of us learned some new…interesting things."

"I feel kinda bad for Rosetta, you know?"

Tink chuckled.

"Bobble's not the only one who's had his secrets revealed…"

* * *

"Oh Hartwell, aren't these adorable? Leave it to Tinker Bell to give us such a sweet gift."

Queen Clarion held out the two shining stones, "Queen Clarion and Hartwell" engraved in their surfaces.

"They are most certainly _not _adorable! Can't you see these girls are laughing their wings off at me?!"

"Oh please, will you ever learn to lighten up?"

"Not now, not ever!" He said, pouting. The Queen brushed her lips against his. "Well…maybe I can 'lighten up' _sometimes_…"

The Queen giggled.

"The Spring fever never ceases to cure us all."

* * *

**Matthieu: "Terrible ending."**

**I: "I know...don't rub it in."**

**I am overall satisfied with it though, seeing as it is my first completed fic with more than a few chapters. I am writing others at the moment, too, if anyone is interested. Thank you though, for reading! 3 -Scarlet Louise**


End file.
